This invention relates to an electrical connector. The invention also relates to a lead frame for forming an electrical connector element, and a method of forming blanks for 5 forming electrical contact elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647, for example, discloses an electrical connector having: electrical contact parts to which electrical connections to conductive wires are in use made; and a socket for receiving a mating plug such that elongate electrical contact portions of the connector electrically connect to connection parts of the plug, the elongate electrical contact portions being formed on respective separate electrical contact elements of the connector, which contact elements each have formed thereon such contact parts; the elongate contact portions being arranged, over substantial parts of the lengths thereof in generally parallel disposition substantially in a common plane, and the contact parts extending substantially normally away from said plane, at one side of the plane, to free ends of the contact parts arranged in rows extending generally parallel to the direction of extent of the elongate contact portions.
With prior connectors of this kind, each contact part is provided on a separate contact element and multiple connections to the contact elements via these may not be easily affected.
In one aspect, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector which facilitates the making of plural connections to the connector elements. In this aspect, the invention provides that the first and second contact parts of each contact element are generally planar and disposed in angular disposition with respect to each other.
Preferably, the contact parts are bifurcated whereby the contact parts define respective insulation displacement connector parts.
Preferably, the first and second contact parts of each contact element are arranged in a V-shaped configuration, viewed in the direction of extent of these away from the plane. This permits an efficient manner of forming the contact elements. The electrical connector may, in that regard, have four contact elements with the first and second contact parts of two of these disposed in a first row and the first and second contact parts of the other two contact elements disposed in a second row, these rows being substantially parallel to the directions of extent of the elongate contact portions.
In another aspect, the invention provides a lead frame in the form of a strip defining substantially stamped out but interconnected contact blanks for forming respective electrical connector elements. In this aspect, a lead frame as last described is provided with:
first and second lengthwise extending rows of the contact blanks having side by side adjacent first portions, positioned at respective first and second edge portions of the strip adjacent respective first and second lengthwise edges of the strip;
the first portions each defining respective first and second bifurcated contact parts which are spaced apart in the lengthwise direction of the strip;
the first and second contact parts of each said first portion joining at a base part of the respective first portion;
the base parts of the first portions being joined to elongate portions of the respective contact blanks; and
the elongate portions of the contact blanks extending away from the respective first portions transversely of the strip at an angle to the edges of the strip, and such that the elongate portions of the contact blanks having the first portions thereof at one said side edge portion are parallel to and interposed between the elongate portions of the contact blanks having the first portions thereof at the other said side edge portion.
The invention also provides a method of forming blanks for forming respective electrical contact elements, from a strip, the method including:
forming side by side adjacent first portions of the blanks, positioned at respective first and second edge portions of the strip adjacent respective first and second lengthwise edges of the strip, the first portions each defining respective first and second bifurcated contact parts which are spaced apart in the lengthwise direction of the strip, the first and second contact parts of each first portion joining at a base part of the respective first portion;
forming elongate portions of the respective contact blanks, which are joined to the base parts of the first portions;
the elongate portions of the contact blanks extending away from the respective first portions transversely of the strip at an angle to the edges of the strip, and such that the elongate portions of the contact blanks having the first portions thereof at one side edge portion are parallel to and interposed between the elongate portions of the contact blanks having the first portions thereof at the other side edge portion.
The invention further provides an electrical connector having contact elements formed from the lead frame of the invention or by the method last described.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.